Sucré
by qianshee
Summary: A cause de son travail à l'étranger, Levi a raté l'anniversaire de son amant, Eren. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, il va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Commencer par lui préparer un plaisir sucré serait un bon début...


**Bonjour ! Je ne poste que maintenant mon écrit pour une nuit du FoF datant... de deux mois. Oui, je sais, je suis nulle :c Le thème était _tarte_ , si je me rappelle bien, et j'ai pensé à cette petite chose sur ce petit fandom bien agréable. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :c**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Levi se gratta le menton d'un air songeur, appuyé nonchalamment contre la table de la cuisine. Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission de trois semaines aux États-Unis et devait bientôt repartir, cette fois en Chine – après cinq jours de repos amplement mérités – où il aurait à opérer de dangereuses manœuvres. Enfin, ça n'était pas le problème, il avait l'habitude d'être dans des situations inconfortables et mettant potentiellement sa vie en péril, mais durant son absence, un événement qui n'arrivait qu'une fois sur l'année s'était déroulé sans qu'il ne puisse y assister : l'anniversaire d'Eren, le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

Il s'en voulait beaucoup parce que la dernière fois, il n'avait pas été là non plus. Urgence familiale. Et il avait peur de blesser le plus jeune en disparaissant ainsi pour ce jour si important à leurs yeux. Bon, le mal était fait et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait retourner dans le passé, mais le garçon rentrait dans... approximativement trois heures selon sa montre et il était peut-être encore temps de rattraper un minimum le temps perdu.

Cependant, il n'était pas un homme inventif. Pire encore, il était assez égoïste et préférait qu'on lui fasse plaisir que de faire plaisir aux autres. La flemme qu'il disait. Évidemment, il y avait des limites, comme aujourd'hui, mais tout ce temps passé à ne penser qu'à sa petite personne risquait de corrompre ses projets flous.

Il fallait qu'il se motive et qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le retour du plus jeune. Lui aussi travaillait beaucoup et s'il n'allait pas aussi loin que lui – son boulot était à dix minutes en bus de leur appartement – Levi était au courant qu'en rentrant après une longue journée, il appréciait de retrouver un minimum de confort et d'être chouchouté par la personne si chère à son cœur. Pouah, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire petit couple modèle...

Il retroussa ses manches. Pour commencer, il allait faire à manger. Mais pas n'importe quoi. Il était de retour après un long voyage, son amant lui manquait, ça avait été son anniversaire, ce soir, ça serait sucré.

Parce qu'à son grand malheur, Eren adorait le sucre. Mais vraiment. Il n'exagérait pas. Il avait très tôt remarqué qu'il mangerait des gâteaux matin, midi et soir s'il ne l'arrêtait pas un minimum. Il désespérait souvent de le voir affalé sur le divan du salon avec une gourmandise et le forçait à se peser très régulièrement. Et s'il n'était pas en surpoids, il s'inquiétait tout de même. La limite n'était plus très loin.

Et il était sûr que quand le chat n'était pas là, il dansait sur une pile de crêpes à la guimauve.

* * *

Lorsque Eren rentra, ce soir-là, après une journée à donner cours d'allemand et d'anglais à des élèves survoltés, une délicieuse odeur chocolatée et fruitée emplit ses narines. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Levi était rentré.

Joyeusement, il jeta plus qu'il ne posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau, balança ses chaussures contre la porte et sautilla jusqu'à l'origine de toute cette gourmandise, lieu divin nommé communément cuisine. L'endroit qu'il préférait le plus dans l'appartement, juste avant la chambre – cette dernière ne lui plaisait pleinement qu'en présence de Levi, et étant donné qu'il était souvent à l'étranger, elle ne leur était que trop rarement vraiment utile.

« Levi ! »

Il courut se jeter dans les bras du plus âgé. Cependant, aucune paire de bras ne lui fut ouverte. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

« Eh ? »

Un claquement de langue agacé lui répondit, signe qu'il avait été trop enthousiaste, trop excité. L'Ackerman était comme ça ; tel un chat, il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand ça lui plaisait.

« Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? »

Deux yeux métalliques se posèrent sur lui fugacement, avant de retourner vers leur occupation première : une minuterie. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas la raison du rejet de l'homme qu'il aimait, pour une occupation aussi barbante. On ne pouvait pas dire que fixer sans interruption un objet pareil avait quelque chose de passionnant.

« Encore deux minutes, Eren, et je serai à toi... »

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage du jeune travailleur. Non, Levi ne se rendait pas compte du double-sens clairement présent dans sa phrase. Mais ils verraient ça plus tard.

« J'ai faim », se plaignit-il.

Nouveau regard froid. Il déglutit. Bon, il était fatigué, ça devait être pour ça. Il alla sagement s'asseoir à la table, attendant le repas qui lui serait bientôt servi. S'il avait été un petit animal, il aurait baissé les oreilles.

* * *

« Bon appétit Levi ! » lança joyeusement Eren, alors qu'un généreux morceau de tarte au citron, dégoulinant de chocolat et garni de grosses fraises était posé dans son assiette.

On lui répondit à peine mais ça n'était pas le plus important ; il était affamé et il savait qu'après tout ce temps passé sans se voir et son anniversaire passé et non-fêté, Levi lui réservait quelque chose d'autre, de mieux, après le repas. Et après une bonne douche individuelle.

« Qu'as-tu préparé en plus, cette année ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Rien. »

Deux orbes vertes et étonnées se posèrent sur le pilote. Comment ça « rien » ? Il ne pouvait pas ne rien avoir prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-il oublié son anniversaire ?

« Ah, répondit-t-il, très déçu.

\- Ma présence ne te suffit pas ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Tu t'en contenteras pour ce soir, alors, gamin. »

Toujours aussi sec. Aussi froid. Aussi dur. Eren baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien et le repas se passa dans un silence dur à supporter.

* * *

Allongé sur le lit conjugal dont les draps avaient été changés en son absence, le brun cogitait. Son amant n'avait pas été tendre ce soir avec lui et il se demandait quelle gaffe il avait pu bien faire. Encore. Il n'était pas très adroit comme garçon, mais depuis qu'il était rentré, ce soir, il ne pensait pas avoir commis une mauvaise action.

Levi était si compliqué ! Parfois, après une année de vie ensemble, il n'était même pas sûr de ses véritables sentiments. Et ce soir, ses convictions s'effritaient une fois de plus. Son comportement n'avait pas été correct.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, le bruit de douche cessa et il soupira. Le petit homme avait tout un tas de défauts. Il était maniaque, grossier, chiant, mais le principal était son manque d'expressivité. Surtout face aux sentiments des gens. Face à son amour à lui, son amant. C'était blessant, c'était vexant. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il enfonça en grognant sa tête dans l'oreiller qui sentait bon le propre.

Pourtant, ce soir, Levi lui avait fait plaisir. Eren savait qu'il en avait marre de le voir manger à longueur de journée des sucreries, des cochonneries, pourtant ce soir, rien de salé n'avait été déposé sur la table. Il avait fait lui-même la vaisselle, avait changé les draps et posé même quelques pétales fleuries sur ceux-ci.

Pourtant, ces agissements ne rimaient pas avec cette nuit pleine de promesses qui semblait l'attendre.

« C'est nul... grinça-t-il pour la troisième fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est nul ? »

Il sursauta. Levi ! Encore une fois, il était entré sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, sans qu'il ne l'entende. Nouveau défaut à rajouter à sa liste : une trop grande discrétion.

« Rien du tout... » répondit-il, boudeur.

Il ne vit pas le sourire qu'affichait désormais le plus âgé. Il sentit juste qu'il prenait place à côté de lui, dans le lit moelleux. Puis il s'étala à moitié sur lui.

« Allons Eren, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Tu es méchant ! »

Il avait couiné ça sans mesquinerie cachée. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, enfin, c'était compliqué.

« Ah bon ? Je pensais t'avoir fait plaisir en te faisait une tarte pour le souper...

\- C'est le cas, mais...

\- Alors que j'étais fatigué et que j'aurais pu passer ces trois heures de temps à dormir... »

Eren se mordit la lèvre. Merde. Il avait un peu oublié ce détail. Voici sans doute pourquoi Levi était si détestable : il était crevé. Mais malgré tout il lui avait fait plaisir. Sur le coup, il se sentit très con et toute sa mauvaise humeur disparut.

« J'suis désolé Levi...

\- J'espère bien. Sinon tu n'auras pas la seconde pâtisserie que je t'ai préparé.

\- Oh ? »

Il se disait bien qu'il n'avait pas senti que la fraise et le citron en rentrant chez lui le soir et que l'entrée de Levi dans la pièce, deux minutes plus tôt, s'était accompagnée d'odeurs terriblement fruitées.

« Gamin, j'ai ici du coulis de framboise, des bananes coupées, des bananes entières, des morceaux de pommes et du chocolat. Ah, et j'ai des poires très juteuses aussi, énuméra Levi. Par quoi commence-t-on ? »

Et lorsque ces mots bourrés de sous-entendus, comme ses pensées l'avaient été plus tôt dans la soirée, percutèrent son cerveau, le jeune professeur releva la tête. Vivement. Et ses yeux étonnés rencontrèrent une peau pâle et sans trop de défaut.

Nu. Il s'était mis nu pour venir le voir. Et il tenait les ingrédients précédemment cités dans ses mains calleuses.

Seigneur, il se foutait de lui.

Néanmoins, la bonne humeur qui l'avait quitté revint rapidement. Il lui pardonnait tout trop facilement quand il était question de sucre. Et de sexe.

« Les poires et le chocolat. »

Et cette fois, il se jeta bel et bien sur ses lèvres. Trois semaines qu'il ne les avait plus goûtées, ça lui avait manqué plus que tous les fruits de la planète.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures d'ébats passionnés et caloriques où tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés après tout ce temps d'attente, Eren, reprenant son souffle avant de commencer le round suivant, grommela d'une façon très enfantine :

« Levi, tu m'as fait peur ce soir. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas heureux de me voir.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas mes talents d'acteur ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas ça, mais...

« Grâce à eux, poursuivit le revenant, j'ai pu te faire une belle surprise.

\- Certes. »

Un long silence se fit entendre. Puis l'aîné lança innocemment :

« Il y a encore quelques morceaux de banane et un fond de chocolat, ça intéresse quelqu'un ? »

Un sourire lubrique lui répondit. Ils avaient encore faim.

* * *

 **Ok, faut plus me donner de thèmes comme ça, ça me pousse à écrire des choses un peu salaces ~ mais pas trop non plus !**

 **Vous avez aimé ? :D**


End file.
